1. Field of Invention
This instrument relates to a hand-held cigar punch, stand and holder combination; specifically one that holds a cigar in a stable position on a flat surface independently.
2. Description of Prior Art
Although there are many types of cigar punches, my invention is one of several conveniences for cigar smokers, rather than only being used as a cigar punch. Cigar holders, for the purpose of holding a cigar, include only plastic or wooden type mouthpieces which do not provide a means to set the cigar down as my invention does.
Prior arts indicate the absence of a cigar holding instrument which holds a cigar and being capable of performing other conveniences as my invention does.
Ashtrays are the closest form of prior art for setting cigars down onto for the purpose of holding cigars, and cigar and tobacco shops supply cigar smokers with only that one means of setting a cigar down. Ashtrays are normally not large enough for cigars to rest comfortably on and ashtrays are hard to balance a cigar on so that the cigar will not roll off of the resting area of the ashtray. Few ashtrays are made to accommodate cigars of various sizes and they are impractical to carry around for usage. My invention makes all table ashtrays usable for cigar smokers regardless of the size or shape of the ashtray.